Stuck On You
by ladyfox114
Summary: Why is Sasuke waking up next to his blond haired teammate? and why are they wearing rings! Uh oh, Uzumaki and Uchiha are married, and things get complicated when they get back to the village. Sucky at summaries. NaruSasuNaru. Review please.
1. Married to you

**A/N:** All right, this story came to me after watching "Laws of Attraction." It was a good movie, and it inspired this story. I think this is definitely going to be my favorite story. This is a NaruSasu story, of course, because this account is strictly a yaoi account, with only yaoi. Mostly yummy NaruSasu stories, oneshots, drabbles etcetera.

**Time line:** Sasuke, Naruto and the gang are about 17 years old. Naruto has already begun to merge with the Kyuubi, and Sasuke's lust for revenge is gone. At the valley of the end, Naruto won the battle, and dragged Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke was put under serious surveillance, but later he was given to Kakashi, so said sensei could watch over his student.

Sakura is still totally in love with Sasuke, and since he did not leave, she had no reason to train with Tsunade. She still has her part one personality, which I find annoying, but I'll work with her, and try to make her less annoying. But she will have her moments where she is very annoying.

Warnings: NaruSasu fluff, angst. Bitchy Sasuke. Mpreg. Yuri, and strong language.

* * *

Sunlight danced across Sasuke's face, making him feel warm. Though his eyes were closed, the Uchiha heir could tell that it was late morning. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm, and not by a blanket. Two arms had wrapped their way around his waist, resting there lightly. He tried not to panic, maybe he was over thinking this, and slowly he turned his head to look at his bedmate. What he saw was sun kissed skin, six whisker like scars, and messy blond hair. Naruto…. He was in bed with Naruto. He jumped up and almost fell over; his lower back was in serious pain.

He took a few moments to take in his surroundings. He was in a small bedroom suite made for honeymooners. The room had a balcony, a large king sized bed, which connected to a master bathroom. He found his clothing lying on the floor, lying in random places around the elegant room. He hobbled towards his clothes, wondering what happened.

He couldn't remember anything. He held not one memory of what happened the night before. Sasuke's head throbbed. Maybe thinking too hard was a bad thing. Wincing as he bent over to pick his pants up. That was when he noticed that he was wearing a ring. A ring on his ring finger of his left hand. What the fuck was going on? He was…married to the dobe? He would have fainted right then and there, but he was Sasuke Uchiha – heir of the Uchiha clan. He did not faint.

His eye twitched.

His ass felt sore. It wasn't hard to guess what had happened after they'd gotten married. It wasn't hard to guess why he was so sore.

Sasuke limped towards the attached bathroom. He wanted to examine the damage the dobe had inflicted on him. He fought back the urge to look at his handsome bedmate. Despite his best efforts, Sasuke snuck a glance at Naruto.

The blanket had fallen off Naruto's body onto the floor, reveling the blond haired boy's body. Naruto was lying on his stomach, his golden almost hairless body gleaming in the sunlight. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but Naruto was quite attractive.

Naruto had grown, Sasuke noted. His once scrawny body had developed muscles.

_Great,_ he thought, _I was looking at Naruto's naked body._ His lips curled in disgust. Sasuke shuffled into the bathroom, trying to ignore the aching sensation of his rear.

In the dark, Sasuke searched for the light.

As the light illuminated the bathroom, Sasuke began to investigate the damage. He noted, as he stared at the pale reflection in the mirror, that his face had minimal bruising. His lips were swollen, slightly purple around the corners.

Sasuke brought his left hand to his face. His pointer finger poked at his bruised lip. Wincing as a dull pain tore through his abused lips. Upon seeing the golden ring upon his ring finger, Sasuke scowled. He did not like the fact that he was married to the blond haired idiot. Growling softly, the last of the Uchiha slipped the ring off his finger -- throwing it into the sink -- hoping that it would fall down the drain.

"Stupid Naruto." He grumbled.

Taking a deep breath of air, Sasuke continued his inspection of his body.

He winced. His neck was in worse condition than his face had been. Dark purple bruises -- hickeys -- covered the ivory column that was his neck. Damn. He'd have trouble covering _those_ up. The clothes he'd brought with him wouldn't do him the justice of covering up the nasty purple hickeys.

Sasuke's torso was covered in bruises. Nasty dark purple bruises scattered across the ivory skin of his stomach. Damn it, had Naruto been _that_ rough with him? Did he enjoy it? Sasuke blushed as he asked himself those questions. Obviously, he was far too intoxicated to really care whether or not he'd enjoyed it.

He twisted the handle of the faucet -- turning the cold water on. Sighing softly, the last Uchiha splashed some water from the tap upon his flushed face -- he needed to cool down. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke twisted the faucet handle closed. He wiped his face dry -- placing the towel back on the towel rack.

Taking one more deep breath, Sasuke turned towards the direction of the bedroom. He noticed, upon entering the room that Naruto had changed positions. The blond was no longer lying on his stomach, but was now on his back -- his legs dangled off the side of the damaged bed. In Naruto's new position, Sasuke could see his …package. Sasuke noted that the blond was well endowed. Scowling, Sasuke's eyes moved up the blonde's muscular body -- his eyes coming to rest upon Naruto's navel

Though Sasuke was far away, he could see the outline of Naruto's seal. He'd only recently learnt about the Kyuubi, and the seal. That would explain Naruto's eyes flashing red when he was either angry, or in the heat of battle, and of course, the red chakra surrounding his rival, teammate, and best friend.

Sasuke's eyes wandered up Naruto's lean muscular body until he reached Naruto's face. Naruto's _now_ purple eyes were closed -- his whiskered face relaxed as he slept.

_He wasn't as annoying as when he was like this, _Sasuke mused. But then again, anything he said _was_ less aggravating than when he'd been eleven, because his voice had dropped a lot in the last couple of years, and it was hard to sound crybaby-ish with a rumble like a big cat. Sasuke liked the new Naruto -- very much. Gah. He was thinking about the dobe too much.

Stupid dobe. Stupid _fucking_ dobe. Why of all people did _he,_ the last Uchiha _have_ to go drinking with the idiots -- on the last day of their _very important_ mission. Sure they _were_ celebrating the fact that their mission was a complete success, but for kami's sake, why did he have to go drinking with _them._

"…Teme?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. He found himself staring at into the amused eyes of _his_…no, the dobe. What the hell was _that?_

Naruto had been awake for a while, but was pretending to be asleep, just to see what Sasuke's reaction to the entire _situation_. He hadn't taken it as bad as he'd thought the Uchiha would have, and for that, the blond thanked the gods. He'd woken when Sasuke had jumped out of bed, and through Sasuke's entire inspection of _his_ body, he'd been watching him through hooded eyes. Of course Kyuubi **had** to say something pertaining to their current situation, but the Kyuubi vessel ignored his perverted demon.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled. He walked towards the bed, noticing for the first time the extent of the damage done to the bedroom. The headboard of the bed was broken -- a rather large chunk taken from it. The wall directly behind the busted headboard was in bad condition -- headboard banging against the wall had left dents, and Sasuke noted that if the wall had been hit one more time, a hole was sure to appear. Fuck -- people below them probably heard them the night before.

"Yes teme?"

Sasuke's eyes were cold. "What happened?" His voice dripping ice crystals.

"What do you think? We had sex." Naruto answered.

Sasuke Scowled. Great. He'd gotten drunk, married the dobe, then gone back to the fucking hotel, and consummated their _fucking _marriage. This didn't sit so well with the Uchiha heir. Could things get worse?

"Oy, love birds," a voice, easily recognized as Kiba yelled. How had he forgotten? He was on a damn _mission_ with the _mutt,_ and there was no doubt that the dog boy could _smell_ Naruto on him. _That_ didn't bode well for the Uchiha heir.

"Get your lazy Asses up!"

Sasuke snarled. Yes, things could get worse.

"C'mon, Lady Tsunade is waiting for us." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto jumped off the bed, almost gracefully landing on the balls of his feet. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had _animalistic_ grace – which was probably from the merging of he had the Kyuubi inside his body.

Naruto threw Sasuke's shirt to the Uchiha, which he caught. Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head -- slowly as if in a daze. Sasuke pulled his jounin vest on over his black shirt, carefully. He didn't want to cause himself more pain.

Sparing one last glace to the destroyed suite, Sasuke limped towards the door. He winced as every step brought him more pain.

Kiba had begun to pound on the door by this time; probably hoping that would make them hurry. Sasuke scowled at the door. He was not in the mood. Sasuke swung the door open.

Kiba's smirk widened upon seeing Sasuke. His eyes landed on Sasuke's neck -- causing Kiba to double over and laugh.

"Say anything mutt, you die." He growled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto turned the light in the bathroom on. He stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't as bruised as Sasuke, but he had his share of bruises. His face was bruise free, but his neck was covered in dark purple hickeys.

Kyuubi thought it was quite amusing that the ice price was such a wildcat in bed. And of course, the perverted demon refused to heal any of the scratches and bite marks he'd gotten from his teammate. The Uchiha had scratched the blond haired ninja quite a bit. His chest and stomach were covered in scratches.

Naruto turned looking at his very scratched back through the corner of his eye. He glanced down. A bite mark adorned his round, muscular but.

"Oy, Uzumaki, hurry up." Kiba yelled; his voice sounded louder than it had been before.

"Whoa, clothes Uzumaki."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that Sasuke's?" Kiba asked. He picked the golden ring Sasuke had dropped into the since, minutes before Naruto had walked into the bathroom, and started inspecting himself.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'll give it to him," He took the ring from Kiba, frowning slightly.

"But dude, put some clothes on."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He stalked past the amused dog boy, towards his discarded clothes. Picking them up, he began to redress. Kiba followed behind him.

"You two were pretty damn loud last night," Kiba laughed upon seeing Sasuke's aggravated glare.

"The ladies next to us were wondering whether an earthquake was happening."

Naruto laughed. "Poor ladies." He ducked as a shoe came flying from Sasuke's direction -- the action bringing a wince to Sasuke's face.

"This is your fucking fault Uzumaki."

"Alright you two lovebirds, no fighting."

"Indeed," Neji agreed. He turned. "Get going."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They set out on their next mission -- to return home. Things between the married couple were terrible. Sasuke ignored his husband, and of course this started to bug Naruto. They got home four hours after leaving, and were immediately chewed out by Tsunade. The entire time they were being yelled at, Sasuke was sulking in the corner and Naruto was not paying any attention to Tsunade but instead his attention focused on Sasuke. Kiba was cowering and Neji was inwardly cursing that he had been sent on a mission with such imbeciles.

"WHY IS KIBA THE ONLY ONE LISTNING!"? Tsunade yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Er…"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "What the hell happened on that mission?!"

"Um, Well, ya see, the thing is…. um, lady Tsunade," Kiba started. He glanced around at the other occupants of the room, hoping that the others would help him out. But of course, they wouldn't help him. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the floor; Naruto's were on Sasuke. Neji just looked at him impassively. Kiba swallowed, before turning to look at the irate Lady Hokage.

"Well, ya see… we got the information about Orochimaru's whereabouts,"

Tsunade turned to look at Neji. "Is that right?" Neji nodded.

"So, um… We -- er, _I_ suggested that we celebrate."

Shizune raised a brow. "Celebrate?"

"Yes, celebrate. So, um, we drank."

Neji sighed, annoyed. "Uzumaki and Uchiha got married, then later consummated their marriage." He stared at the wall in front of him. "That's what happened."

Shizune's eyes widened. She stared at the married couple, before looking at the annoyed Hyuuga heir. She giggled softly upon seeing the look upon Sasuke's face -- he scowled like he was attempting to curdle milk, and had there been any milk present, he probably would have accomplished it beautifully.

"So, let me get this straight," Tsunade was trying hard not to laugh. She was happy for the couple, but she was not sure how the council would react to the marriage of the last of the Uchiha to the Kyuubi holder. "Sasuke is now Mrs. Uzumaki?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and his scowl deepened. He shot a glare at Inuzuka -- giving him the _laugh and I kill you _glare. Oh, did Sasuke love that glare. It shut Kiba up pretty fast. Thank god. The only thing that was not perfect was the deep rumble of laughter coming from Uzumaki's lips.

"Shut the fuck up Uzumaki."

Tsunade laughed. "Come on now Uchiha, is that any way to talk to your husband?"

Sasuke snarled, and Naruto's laughter only increased.

Sasuke tried to ignore the other idiots in the room. His eyes were glued to the door -- glaring. He wasn't happy, and he'd thought that maybe the hokage would actually say something to _help _him, but she was being a b**ch, and laughing at him.

He didn't notice the door open, which revealed a pink haired girl. Her eyes widened upon seeing Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you're back!" Sakura stated, drawing the attention of the Uchiha, and the other occupants of the room.

Naruto purred. "Sakura-chaan, _hello._" His deep purr went straight to Sasuke's groin. Since when had his voice been _this _sexy? He felt all the blood from his face go straight to his groin. Naruto's voice -- Naruto of all people -- turned him on. If anyone knew this, they'd make fun of him -- especially Kiba.

Sasuke shifted, annoyed.

Sakura's cheeks turned a dull red that probably clashed with her hair. She hadn't noticed, until then, that Naruto's voice was _**down right sexy**_. Hell, the boy himself was sexy. Why the fuck hadn't she noticed this before?!

"Oh, um…. hi…" She stuttered.

Tsunade raised a brow as she watched the team. Interesting, she thought. Sasuke and Naruto were now married, and Sakura had probably just noticed that Naruto had grown up. She wondered what their other teammate, Azura would think about her teammates.

Naruto's eyebrow had risen. He was watching Sakura's reaction to his voice, and thought it was amusing that the pink haired kunoichi was -- he sniffed -- as aroused as Sasuke was by his voice. Huh, so Sasuke was hot and bothered by his voice. Hm.

Sakura took a deep breath. "How w-was your m-mission?" still stuttering. She cursed inwardly after asking Naruto her question. She wasn't usually this bothered by Sasuke! What the fuck had happened?!

Naruto grinned, blinding the others with the brilliance of his amazing smile. "_Perrfect_." He purred, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Sakura's blush only deepened. "Um, Sasuke-kun?" He voice squeaked, unintentionally at the end.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Fine, Sakura."

"That's good, um…"

Sasuke sighed. He knew what she was going to ask him -- on a date. Like all those times before, he'd have to say he wasn't very interested in going on a date with her. "No, Sakura, I don't want to go on a date with you." He sighed. "I've never liked you like _that._"

Sakura frowned. "Oh…"

"But I do love you," at that, Sakura's eyes brightened. "Like an older sibling. You and Azura, I can't love more than sisters."

Naruto grinned mischievously. "There is a good reason he doesn't like you that way" Sasuke glared at the grinning fox, "it is because he is gay, and married to me" Naruto announced triumphantly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Whoa, really?' she asked, looking at Kiba and Neji. She didn't want to admit it, but the thought of seeing Sasuke and Naruto together was, well…hot.

Naruto laughed. "Its true."

"How did that happen?"

Neji growled. "Must we talk about this again?" He sighed, irritated. "Uzumaki and Uchiha got drunk, got married, and consummated their marriage."

Kiba smirked. "Rough. Man, I wish you were there Sakura. The floor was shaking, and the ladies were crying."

Sakura and the other ladies began to giggle.

Sasuke growled. Now he was getting annoyed. They were all getting on his last nerve. "Fuck you all." Sasuke stalked towards the door, ignoring the giggling, and laughing coming from the other people in the room. "I'm leaving."

"Awe, Sasuke come back."

Sasuke just glared at his husband, before walking out of the Hokage's office. There was a short silence before Naruto got up and walked out after the enraged Uchiha. Sasuke sat on a bench not to far from the building with an emotionless look on his face. Inwardly however he was enraged, furious at all of them. It was not like he recalled what happened, and he defiantly hadn't liked it. Nope, he defiantly didn't like the sexy blonde haired fox.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry" Naruto sat next to him and gave him a soft smile.

Sasuke looked away from the fox demon container and continued to ignore him.

Naruto sighed. He didn't want his mate to be angry with him -- yes, Sasuke was his mate, and husband. Sure Sasuke angry with him, but the Uchiha was stuck with him for a long ass time. And, he was pretty sure that Tsunade wouldn't do anything about their current situation, since she found it amusing. Naruto had to do something so Sasuke wouldn't resent marrying him, or even _knowing_ his demon husband.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I really am."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but he was stuck with Naruto -- though it wasn't like he was _complaining_, or anything like that -- he just didn't _like _being Naruto Uzumaki's bitch. Sasuke wasn't happy with the current situation, but he'd have to deal with it.

"Hn."

Naruto grinned. "Am I forgiven?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an impassive stare. "Hn."

Naruto raised a brow. "I'll take that as a yes." He purred softly. Scooting next to Sasuke, he wrapped his arm around said boy. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, and if looks could kill, Naruto would have been dead at that moment.

"Get. Off. Me. dobe."

Naruto purred softly as he nuzzled into Sasuke's neck. His grip on Sasuke never loosened, and when Sasuke tried to get out of his grip, Naruto only held his mate tighter -- still nuzzling into his neck.

"_Dobe."_

Sasuke sighed, giving up. There was no way he could _ever_ win against Naruto -- Naruto was much stronger than he was. Stupid Naruto. Why did he always have to win, every time? There'd been a time in the past where they'd stood as equals, but that was long since gone. Naruto had passed him on the way up to the top -- he'd become a jounin before _he_ had. Naruto had grown taller than he had -- passing him, of course, at six foot, six inches, and muscular through the shoulders. Azura and _Hinata_ had joked with the blond, advising him never to wear a shirt again, because covering up a torso like _his_ was a crime. Sasuke had stopped at six feet, and was smaller and slimmer -- not as muscled as his foxy rival. Even his **voice** was sexier than Sasuke's! Damn Naruto.

Naruto pressed a kiss to his teme's temple. He breathed in the musky, spicy scent that was Sasuke Uchiha -- he was never going to get sick of that scent. He knew, from the moment he'd laid eyes on Sasuke the night before, and breathed in that wonderful scent that he would be addicted to Sasuke -- never wanting to let go of him.

"We're married, teme," Naruto reached into his pocket, and pulled out Sasuke's golden ring. "I know you're not happy, but can't we at least _try_ to make this work?" he slipped Sasuke's ring onto said boy's finger, slightly surprised that Sasuke let him.

"I…" Sasuke trailed off. His cheeks were dusted in the lightest shade of pink. "What about kids, dobe?"

Naruto raised a brow. The two of them knew that the Uchiha clan had to be restored, and Sasuke was the only one who could actually do it, since there were no more Uchiha left. Well, there _was_ Itachi, but Naruto seriously doubted Itachi would _want _to, or even _attempt_ to restore the clan he slaughtered. "I'll try my hardest to impregnate you."

Sasuke glowered at Naruto. "dobe…"

"No, I'm being serious teme."

Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "hn."

Naruto grinned. "We need to work on your vocabulary," Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Hn isn't a word, my _dahling_ husband."

Sasuke shook his head, slightly amused. "Did you just call me _darling?"_

"I did," Naruto paused, thoughtfully. "Unless you want me to call you _baby_, or _bitch._"

Sasuke glowered. "No. I think I like _darling_ more."

Naruto laughed. "Fine, fine. Darling it is."

Sasuke was about to say something, but his stomach rumbled -- he was hungry. All this _excitement_ had caused him to forget about eating. Now, as he thought about it, this _excitement_ had caused him to forget about the basics -- like having a shower, and getting food. Damn Naruto. Sasuke probably stank -- stank like his foxy mate, and sex.

"Hungry?"

"No fucking duh dobe."

"I'll treat you to ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. To Naruto, ramen probably was a form of consolation.

Naruto looked hopeful. "yes?"

"Whatever."

Naruto grinned triumphantly, pulling his mate up as he stood. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke. Leaning down, he kissed the shorter man's forehead.

Sasuke looked around -- looking around if anyone was around. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that he and Naruto were married, but it was the fact that he just wasn't ready for all of Konoha to know just yet.

"Ichiraku ramen then?"

Naruto laughed. "Na lets go home." He paused, looking at Sasuke. "You do have ramen, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course I do dobe,"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Yes, of course…" He once again kissed his mate's head.

0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Naruto had taken the liberty of cooking the ramen. At first, Sasuke had been against the idea of the blond cooking in his kitchen -- slightly worried that he would burn the entire house down, although he wouldn't mind. He would do him the favor of not having to burn down the Uchiha manor by himself. Living there still brought painful memories back to him.

Sasuke had situated himself on the couch, and was reading a book. The book was a book his mother used to read him when he was a little boy. As he stared at words on the page, Sasuke was suddenly very, very aware of his stomach clenching, his breath coming in dizzy, nausea heavy gasps.

His vision blurred, and he fought the urge to vomit.

What. The. Fuck?!


	2. Sickness

**A/N:** Second chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews definitely made me want to continue this story. Thank you.

Azura, and Sakura will be minor characters in this story, since it is a NaruSasu story. I might write a sidefic about them, but they'll play pretty big parts in this story -- being friends with our lovely couple.

Other pairings will be decided as the story goes on.

Now, enjoy, and don't forget to review. Please.

-----------

Naruto was in the kitchen, finishing cooking the ramen, when he heard Sasuke bolt towards the bathroom.

Odd.

He was sick? When he'd left Sasuke on the couch, the Uchiha had been fine. What had happened in those three minutes? Sasuke hadn't eaten anything since they'd woken up that morning, so what was going on?

Naruto set the bowls of ramen onto the kitchen counter, and made his way towards the bathroom. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't look so well, and Naruto didn't think he had ever seen Sasuke so miserable. His mate was hunched over the toilet, violently sick -- gagging, vomiting, and then gagging again with wet moans. Sasuke wondered why he was so sick -- he'd been fine two minutes before, and he hadn't eaten anything either. He moaned softly, closing his eyes.

"Naruto…" He whispered softly, before vomiting once again.

Naruto frowned. He strode into the bathroom, and sat next to the sick Uchiha. He pulled Sasuke's bangs from his face with one hand, while his other rubbed soothing circles upon his back.

Sasuke groaned. He felt absolutely terrible, but now that Naruto was here, he felt slightly better.

After three minutes, the nauseousness disappeared. Sasuke sat back, leaning against Naruto's muscular chest, and closed his eyes. Thank kami-sama _that_ was over. He'd never felt _that_ terrible, or miserable in his entire life -- not even when Itachi had killed their entire clan had he felt _**this**_ horrible.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle -- careful not to squeeze his mate, and cause him to vomit again. "Here," he whispered, wiping his mate's mouth of the vomit with toilet paper. Naruto would take him to Tsunade after he got Sasuke to eat something, and after Sasuke had a shower.

"Thanks…" Sasuke whispered hoarsely. His throat was raw, and scratchy from vomiting as much as he had.

Naruto nodded. He threw the toilet paper into the toilet, and flushed it. Being very cautious of the sick mate in his arms, he stood up -- helping Sasuke up as he stood. As he got to his feet, his grip of his frail husband tightened.

"I'm going to take you to baa-chan," Naruto kissed Sasuke's head. "After you shower of course." He let go of Sasuke -- first making sure that Sasuke could stand on his own.

"I'll be here if you need me."

Sasuke groaned softly, but nodded. He was starting to feel nauseous again, but surprisingly, he didn't vomit -- not yet, anyway. He did feel dizzy, however, and his breathing came out in heavy gasps. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the sickness would pass, but he felt a hundred times worse when he closed his eyes, and in the end, he doubled over, and vomited again -- narrowly missing the toilet bowl. Sasuke winced as the smell of his acidic vomit hit his nose, and he vomited again.

Naruto swore. "Shit…" He grabbed a giant wad of toilet paper, and wiped Sasuke's mouth. He carefully picked Sasuke up, carrying him bridal style towards the bathtub, and set him on the edge of the tub. Naruto pressed a kiss to Sasuke's clammy forehead, before looking at the mess on the floor by the toilet. He definitely needed to take Sasuke to Tsunade, so they could find out what was going on with the avenger.

He walked towards the mess. Kneeling down, he began to clean the mess with the giant wad of toilet paper. When he was done, he threw the soiled toilet paper into the toilet and flushed the toilet.

Sasuke moaned softly, catching Naruto's attention. The foxy blond was at his side almost instantly; ready to help his sick mate.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked him, upon reaching said boy's side. He placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead -- making sure the boy didn't have a fever, which he didn't. But he was no medical ninja, so he'd have to take Sasuke to Tsunade.

"I f-feel h-horrible," he whispered.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his body, and held him close. "Lets get you cleaned up, alright?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you need me, or do you want to do it by yourself?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto through tired eyes. "I think I can manage," He sighed softly. "But…will you be here incase I need you?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," Sasuke's lips curved into a small smile. "Thank you for everything."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade had a pile of paperwork to do, and she definitely wasn't happy about this -- the amount of money the hidden leaf village owed was insane. She growled softly, and took a sip of sake -- she really, _really_ needed vacation.

A knock on the door interrupted her, thanking the gods, she looked at the closed door.

"Come in."

She didn't expect to see Naruto and Sasuke together so soon after their lovers _spat _-- if you'd even call it that. Her eyes widened slightly upon seeing Sasuke -- he was paler than usual, and he was leaning his full weight against Naruto. When they'd left less than an hour ago, he didn't look as terrible as he did currently.

"What is going on?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead, and helped Sasuke into one of the comfy chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. "Sasuke's _sick_," Tsunade looked at Sasuke -- well, that she could tell. "I dunno what's wrong. He was fine when I left him in the living room, but then, he ran to the bathroom and began to puke."

Tsunade frowned. "Hm, maybe he caught something from the mission, and it is just now beginning to take affect?" She was asking herself this question. Maybe it was just something the boy had picked up from a foreign country, but Tsunade knew she'd have to perform a full physical on the Uchiha heir.

"Well, whatever it is, its bad."

Sasuke groaned softly. Tsunade looked at him, and felt sorry for the Uchiha -- she'd never seen him that miserable in her entire life. Whatever he'd caught had been bad -- probably was as bad as Naruto said. "Alright, I'll perform a full physical on you Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded.

*

Tsunade didn't find anything wrong with Sasuke, except that he was injured from the night before -- bruised ribs, and sprained wrist were some of the injuries he'd sustained. She'd deducted that his sudden sickness was something he'd caught from the country their mission had been in, so she gave him medication for the sickness.

Naruto wasn't very happy with the results, but he couldn't argue with one of the best medical ninja in all of Konoha. He'd just have to wait to see if the medicine she'd given them would work for Sasuke's condition.

When they'd reached home, Naruto gave Sasuke the medicine, and tucked his sickly mate into their bed. He waited until Sasuke fell asleep, before he began to cook for himself. He hadn't eaten anything, since he'd been caring for his mate, and was extremely hungry.

Naruto sat in front of the fire, eating his ramen noodles. He watched the fire consume the logs, and sighed -- wondering if Tsunade was right about Sasuke. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that he felt that something else was wrong with his hot headed husband and mate. He looked at the ring on his finger, and smiled. Married, finally.

Naruto's head snapped up upon hearing a knocking on the door of the Uchiha manor. Setting his empty ramen bowl on the ground, the foxy ninja headed towards the door. Naruto reached the door, and opened it -- revealing his two female teammates -- Azura and Sakura. He smiled.

"Hey Naru-chan, I heard you and Uchiha are married," Azura said, smiling. Her light blue eyes sparkled in amusement. "And I wasn't invited to the wedding?" She'd been gone on a mission for nearly three years, just returning thirty minutes prior to that moment, so she hadn't heard about their marriage until recently. Naruto hadn't seen her since he brought Sasuke back from the valley of the end. He noted that she had grown up since the last time they'd seen each other -- the young kunoichi had grown taller, reaching six foot, three two inches. Her olive skin had darkened slightly, and her black hair longer -- the streak in her hair now silver.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're married, but it was a drunken marriage." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Azura laughed. "Really? Where's the lucky bride?"

"He's sick."

Sakura and Azura looked at one another. Sakura was asking herself what had happened since they'd left the hokage's office -- he didn't look sick then, so what was it? "Did you go to Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto nodded, growling softly as he remembered what she had told them. "Yes, she says its nothing, but I think its something serious."

Azura smiled softly, and nodded. "He's resting, isn't he?"

Naruto nodded. "yes," he smiled, opening the door wider. "Come in."

***

Sasuke rolled onto his back -- ignoring the pain radiating from his back, and well, his entire body. His nauseousness had passed him -- thank the gods. Tsunade's medicine had worked well -- worked wonders on his body, but he still felt like crap. He brushed his bangs from his forehead, and sat up -- contemplating whether or not to get out of bed, and converse with the others in the house. After a second of thinking, Sasuke decided that he'd try to get out of bed.

Naruto poured both of his friends, and former teammates a cup of tea. Sakura was quite surprised that he even knew _how_ to make tea, and without burning the house down -- that was a miracle. Upon hearing the footsteps of his sick mate, Naruto turned around -- turning to face him. "Sasuke."

Sasuke padded towards Naruto, yawning. His fingers tugged at the edge of his oversized t-shirt. "I feel weird Naruto," he whispered softly. "Maybe Tsunade-sama's medicine is wearing off."

Naruto placed a small kiss to Sasuke's forehead, and purred softly. "Do you want me to rub your tummy?" he placed a hand on Sasuke's stomach, and began to gently rub Sasuke's tummy, while purring softly in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke leaned in to the touch, and moaned softly. A light blush dusted his cheeks. He didn't know what was going on with his body, but he didn't mind the attention he was getting from his blond haired husband.

Azura and Sakura looked at each other, before smiling softly. They were both very happy that the two of them were together. Azura wasn't mad about this, because she knew she'd never be more than a friend to Sasuke -- even when they were younger, and Naruto -- well, she _always_ knew that Naruto loved the Uchiha heir. Even though she'd just recently found out about Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura couldn't feel any jealousy, or anger in her heart -- she was happy that they were together -- glad that Naruto made Sasuke _happy._

Well, if either one broke the other's heart, she'd definitely be on their asses, trying to get them back together.

Sakura leaned into Azura, and whispered in her ear. "Cute, huh?"

Azura nodded. "Yeah," she sighed softly. "I feel so outta place here -- they need to be alone. I mean, it _is_ supposed to be their honeymoon."

Sakura nodded. "You're right."

Naruto smiled. He noticed that the girls were leaving, so he turned around with Sasuke in his arms. "Leaving?" he asked, a blond brow arched.

"We…um, we don't want to be in the way," Sakura said, smiling. "You're _technically _on your honeymoon…so, I think we should leave you to do…. ahem…honeymoon stuff." Sakura blushed as she said this, thinking about what those words could imply -- oh, Naruto and Sasuke _naked_ -- Naruto _fucking _Sasuke. Sakura heard a gasp and a snicker, and looked at Azura. Said girl was staring at her face, while Naruto's lips were curved into a devious, foxy smile.

"Um, Sakura…your nose is bleeding." Azura whispered softly. She was slightly amused at the fact that Sakura had gotten a nosebleed from something as innocent as _honeymoon stuff_. Then it clicked -- _oh,_ the sex thing.

Upon hearing this, Sakura brought her hand to her nose -- feeling wetness. Shit. She _was_ bleeding, and that was from _thinking_ about Naruto and Sasuke having _sex._ Sakura wondered what she would do if she actually _saw_ them having sex.

Naruto purred softly. "Are you okay Sakura-chaan?"

"I'm fine -- I just…" She looked at Sasuke, and smiled. "Never mind lets go Azura."

Azura giggled softly. "All right Sakura," she looked at Sasuke and his amused mate. "Later. Hope you feel better Sasuke."

***

After the girls had left, Naruto went to his apartment; so said boy could pack his belongings, and move into the Uchiha manor. Sasuke had told him that he would be fine for a couple of hours -- if he felt terrible, he would take some of Tsunade's medicine, and lie down. He was doing just that -- lying down -- until he felt movement in his stomach.

Sasuke placed a hand on his stomach -- wincing as a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Once again, the Uchiha was very aware of his stomach clenching, and his nauseousness returned. He gagged. Leaning over the side of his bed, the Uchiha vomited into the bowl Naruto had placed in the room before he left.

"Ugh," he moaned, wiping the vomit from his mouth with his sleeve. Why did he feel so terrible? Could it be the after affects of drinking alcohol? No, it wasn't that, so what was it? Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he …_pregnant?_ No, he couldn't be -- I mean, he _was_ a guy, and guys didn't get pregnant…did they? Oh no, no, no…he couldn't be. He wasn't ready to be a father at seventeen years old -- he still had things he wanted to do -- like kill Itachi before he had children. If he weren't pregnant, he'd have plenty of time to enjoy being with Naruto -- just the two of them. But he _was_, then they'd have one hell of a responsibility, and he'd have to put off his revenge for a couple of years.

Well, there was only **one** way to find out. He'd need to get a pregnancy test. But the question was, _how?_ How was he going to get one? People wouldn't believe their eyes if they saw Sasuke Uchiha shopping for a pregnancy test, so, he'd have to get someone -- like _Sakura_ or _Azura_ to get him one.

Right, call Azura.

The Uchiha sat up -- careful not to cause himself more pain, and reached for the phone on the bedside table. He grabbed the cordless from its charger, and dialed her number. On the second ring she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Azura…I need you to do a favour for me."

"_Sure, what is it?"_

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. "Could you …um, go down to the store and get me," he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Right, he could do this -- simple. Azura would do it for him -- she _was_ his teammate, and one of his only female friends. "A _pregnancy test?_" he whispered that last part.

Silence. _"What?"_

"Yeah, I'll explain everything once you get the test, and bring it to me."

A sigh. _"Okay Sasuke."_

Sasuke hung up, feeling slightly better.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke groaned softly, and opened his tired eyes. He looked at the window -- it was nearly twilight, and Naruto wasn't back yet -- hopefully Sakura or Tsunade-sama were keeping him busy until he found out if the Uchiha was pregnant or not.

"Here Sasuke." Azura said, upon entering the bedroom he and Naruto shared. She handed him the pregnancy test, and raised an elegant brow. "So tell me, why?"

Sasuke took the pregnancy test from Azura, and sighed. "I think I'm pregnant…I d-don't know if its possible, but, I think I _am._"

"Hm, you _could _be," she sat on the bed. She placed her hand on her chest. "Oh, wow. Little Sasuke is growing up." She chuckled lightly. With her laughter, Sasuke felt better -- at ease even.

"Now, lets take that test." she said, taking the box from Sasuke's hand. She began to read the box containing the pee stick. She raised a brow, and looked at Sasuke. "I hope you have to pee…"

Sasuke gave her an impassive look. "What?"

"yes, little Sasuke, you've got to pee on this thing -- _that's_ what tells you you're pregnant."

Sasuke groaned. "That's fucking nasty." Is that what women did to find out they were pregnant?

Azura shrugged. She took the pregnancy test out of the box, and handed it to Sasuke. "Here," she smiled.

Sasuke took it from Azura, eyeing it carefully. He didn't want to do that, but what choice did he have? Groaning, he stood up -- slowly -- he didn't want to vomit again for what seemed like the hundredth time, and walked into the bathroom.

***

Azura paced the floor in the dining room, occationally pausing to look at the strip, and at the clock. She was as nervous as Sasuke was -- she actually _wanted_ Sasuke to be pregnant, so he'd forget about his revenge for his brother, Itachi.

Sasuke growled softly. Damn waiting time -- why did **everything** have to have a fucking _waiting _time! He wanted the results right away. Sensing his discomfort, Azura suggested that he make himself a cup of tea -- to calm his nerves. He walked into the kitchen, and turned on the stove. The Uchiha heir closed his eyes -- his heart pounded in his ears. He was so fucking nervous -- he didn't even know if he was going to be a good father -- he wasn't even a good friend…

Azura picked the pregnancy test up with her left hand, while her right rested on her heart. She glanced down at the stick -- it was _positive_ -- holy shit, Sasuke was **pregnant.** A soft smile tugged at the corners of her luscious lips as she stared at the plus sign on the stick. Wow, finally, the Uchiha clan was going to be restored.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. He was starting to get annoyed. His annoyance only increased when he heard Azura's footsteps running towards him. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the eyes of his friend -- she looked quite happy, and _smug._ He stared at her impassively. "What?"

"You're gonna have a baby!" Sasuke's eyes widened -- what? He was pregnant? Wow…He looked down, and placed his hand on his tummy -- marveling the movement underneath his hand.

"I…I…wow." Was all he could say. How was he going to tell Naruto? How was he going to tell the dobe that he was having a baby -- _their_ baby?

"How am I going to tell Naruto?"

They didn't notice another figure enter the kitchen. "Tell me what Sasuke?" It was Naruto. He had just come back from his errands, and all he wanted to do was lie in bed with his mate.

Sasuke jumped, and paled. Oh kami-sama give me strength.

"Um, I'm going to leave…I think this is a _family _affair." Azura said, putting emphasis on the _family_, despite Sasuke's pleading look. She shook her head, smiling softly. "Good night Sasuke, Naruto." She turned around, heading for the door. "Good luck little Sasuke."

A brow rose. Naruto looked at Sasuke before looking at the retreating form of their former teammate. He set his things down, and walked towards Sasuke. What was he hiding from his mate? What had Azura meant by _family affair_? Naruto wrapped his arms around his mate, and kissed the top of the shorter man's head. "What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed. "I…I know what's wrong with me Naruto."

Naruto stiffened slightly. "What? He whispered, almost afraid of what Sasuke would say.

"I-I'm p-pregnant…"

Sasuke was expecting his mate to say _something_. At least one word, but he got nothing but silence. Sasuke frowned -- wasn't his husband happy? Wouldn't he say just _one _word? Sasuke felt tears gather in his eyes, and closed his eyes. A loud thump broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned around to find Naruto sprawled on the floor -- great, he'd passed out. Just what he needed -- dead weight. He didn't know if he would be able to carry Naruto in his _condition._ "Dobe." He kicked Naruto with his foot.

Naruto groaned.

"Dobe, get your lazy ass up." He kicked his husband again. Gee, some husband -- fainting at the news. Fainting was usually something _women_ did, not men -- and not fully grown men like Uzumaki.

Naruto groaned again. He opened his eyes, finding himself staring into the cold eyes of his mate, and husband. What? Oh, he saw hurt, and anger flicker in the Uchiha's cold eyes. Then he remembered -- he was going to be a father. Oh…wow… Naruto's eyes rolled back into his skull.

Sasuke growled. Great. Stupid dobe, fainting.

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. Revelations

**A/N:** Again, love all of you who decided to review my story. As for the lemon in the beginning, I'll probably end up writing it as a one-shot. I'll probably write that after I finish at least four more chapters of the main story.

Anyway on to the story, and I hope you enjoy it.

---------

Chapter three: Revelations.

As Sasuke was waiting for his husband to awake, the realization of his situation hit him. He was a man -- a man whose masculinity was being tested by his _unnatural_ pregnancy. Sure he'd **wanted** to restore the once magnificent Uchiha clan, but things had definitely turned complicated, and hard for the Uchiha heir. He didn't mean for the resurrection to be like _this._

He stayed seated in his chair, thinking -- mulling over the thoughts in his mind. Shit, he wasn't ready to be a father -- or a _mother_, or whatever he was going to be. A wave of uneasiness passed through Sasuke as he thought about his pregnancy -- the **dangers** of being pregnant with Naruto's child -- his brother was still at large, and the organization he was a part of were still trying to get Naruto, and the demon inside him. If they found out he was pregnant with _Naruto's _child, they would come back to the village, and try to kidnap him and their unborn child. Shit, he hadn't thought about that. He gripped the edges of the table so hard, that his knuckles turned white, and gritted his teeth.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Naruto had awoken, and was right behind the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped upon feeling Naruto's arms wrap around his torso.

Naruto smiled. He nuzzled into Sasuke's neck, breathing in the spicy scent of his mate. Wow. He was going to be a father with the **only** person who mattered in the world -- Sasuke. Wow, _fatherhood._ Was he ready to be a father to a tiny, screaming baby? Of course they would -- they had great friends who they knew would help them. But there were of course the problems -- Akatsuki -- the council. What would the council say when they learnt of the baby? He knew they wouldn't like the idea of _him_, the demon child having a child with the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Then there was Akatsuki. They were still after him, and if they learnt about the pregnancy of Sasuke…He growled as he thought of Sasuke's elder brother.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's tired voice whispered, breaking him from his angry thoughts. Naruto gazed down at his mate, and sighed quietly.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke asked. He'd been startled upon hearing Naruto's angry growl.

Naruto nodded. "Everything's fine." He pulled a chair next to Sasuke, and sat in it. Naruto draped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"We-we are going to have a b-baby." Sasuke whispered -- his voice quivering.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead, and sighed softly. "I know…it's **amazing**. The life growing inside you is something _we_ created." He placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach -- marveling at the movement under his fingers. Wow. Their baby -- their _child_ was growing in there -- snug and safe.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy."

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, and sighed. "Me too, Naruto, me too." A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

***

Azura lay on the roof of her home. Wow, Sasuke and Naruto were going to be parents -- they were going to have a _baby_ -- a living, breathing, kicking and screaming baby. The baby would probably inherit something from the Kyuubi no Yoko -- claws, fangs, and chakra maybe? Hm. whatever the baby inherited, even if it were small, the baby would still have an affect on its mother -- Sasuke. Her eyes closed as she thought of sending a letter to her grandmother -- a legendary medical ninja from Kumo -- the village hidden in the Clouds. Her grandmother, Li-na knew everything about demons, and had taken it upon herself to train Azura in demon healing. She too was like Naruto, and she knew the council hated her because of what she was -- she had a demon inside her too -- the eight-tailed Neko.

The council wouldn't be too happy when they learnt of the baby Naruto and Sasuke were having. But Azura would be there, helping her friends with the council and their prissiness.

"Hey 'Zu," Sakura whispered, climbing onto the roof of the home she, Hinata and Azura shared. She lay next to Azura, and sighed softly. "What's up?"

Azura bit her lip. She wanted to tell Sakura, but she wasn't sure if Sasuke would have wanted her to know -- just yet. She sat up, and stared directly into Sakura's jade green eyes. "You can not, and I repeat, can **not **repeat what I'm about to tell you," Sakura sat up at this -- her eyes focused on her friend. "Sasuke's _pregnant_." She whispered in Sakura's ear. Upon hearing this, Sakura's eyes widened.

"How?"

Azura shrugged. "Kyuubi," she paused, thinking. "Remember what I told you?" Sakura nodded. Ah, how could she forget? An hour or two ago, Azura had told the pink haired kunoichi about the demon within their former teammate.

"So, he finally went into _heat_? Sakura found herself asking. Sakura's cheeks flamed red.

/It really is too bad he's fucking Sasuke. What I'd give to see that big succulent cock/ Inner Sakura was quite amused. Gyaaa! What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Sakura, are you okay? Your cheeks…."

"I'm perfectly fine." She cursed silently.

Azura raised a brow. "All right, if you say so."

Sakura sighed. "I can't believe it -- Naruto and _Sasuke_, wow." She leaned back on the roof, and let out a soft giggle.

"I know…"

*******

Naruto and Sasuke had found themselves busy with unpacking some of Naruto's things. Sasuke couldn't help but feel scared -- he was having a baby, true, but up until then, he'd started thinking about the _demon_ -- the Kyuubi. He didn't know what their baby would be like -- if it would be born with fur -- Sasuke shuddered at this thought -- or if their baby was born with a full set of teeth. He took a deep breath -- would it matter? He'd still love that child with all his heart, but deep down in his gut, Sasuke was scared shitless.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and watched his movements -- huh. He seemed to be _normal_, no traces of the Kyuubi in Naruto's movements -- he couldn't feel any of the burning red chakra, which belonged to the demon. He placed Naruto's clothes in the closet, and sat on the bed.

Naruto felt the bed dip with Sasuke's weight, and turned around -- looking at his mate's face, taking in the serene look on his face. Sasuke looked _beautiful_. He was absolutely _glowing_. Naruto was worried about what affect the baby would have on Sasuke's body -- he'd read somewhere, or maybe he'd heard it from Azura, that demon babies draw chakra from the mother, and Sasuke was having _his_ baby! He had leaned that it was normal, that it didn't hurt the mother, only exhausted her chakra reserves for a few months before her body got used to the imbalance, but still, Sasuke's pregnancy wouldn't be _like_ **any** of the other pregnancies -- he was having a demon baby…. Sasuke would be having one hell of a pregnancy, and it was _his _fault -- it would be _his _fault if Sasuke died because of his child.

His mind was racing. He'd have to ask the one person -- demon that knew everything about demon babies -- his own demon, the Kyuubi no Yoko. _'Kyuubi'_

Kyuubi growled softly. **/Yes Kit?/**

'_What's going to happen to Sasuke -- the pregnancy -- how hard is it going to be,' _he choked back tears._ 'Is Sasuke going to die? What about the baby?'_

**/The Uchiha might, but the kit? No. Perfectly healthy -- he **_**is **_**having my kit./ **the demon paused, as if thinking of what to say. He caught Naruto's look of horror. **/Don't worry kit, all you've got to do is make sure the kit doesn't feed off his chakra -- and that he eats properly./**

Naruto wasn't impressed. _'That's all?'_

Kyuubi let out an irritated growl. **/Yes. Why the hell would I let something happen to the boy? He's heavy with my kit, and I know how much he means to you./**

'_He's our mate.'_

**/Well, technically no, he isn't. You haven't marked him yet. /**

Naruto frowned, thinking. Marking, huh? _'Like marking my territory?'_

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **/yes, like that./**

Naruto's face brightened. _'So I pee on him, right?'_

**/…/**

Naruto frowned. He'd pee on Sasuke to mark him, right?

**/Are you stupid? You don't pee on your mate -- although, I'd love to see the Uchiha's reaction to you peeing on him./** Kyuubi laughed cruelly.

'_How?'_

**/bite him -- on the neck, or inner thigh./** Kyuubi grinned lecherously. **/I prefer the inner thigh./**

Naruto rolled his eyes. Right, like he'd give that perverted demon the pleasure of biting the Uchiha's inner thigh.

**/I remember marking **_**my**_** bitch./ ** Kyuubi purred. **/That bitch howled, bit, and scratched me. I've never been more turned on in my life./ **

Naruto squawked. _'Ew. Spare my innocent mind'_

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **/Innocent my furry ass./ **The fox laughed, a dark, ugly roar of a laugh. **/My dick was --/**

'_Enough!' _Naruto shuddered.

The demon ignored the plea of the blond haired boy. **/**** Chafed raw. /**

Naruto nearly puked. He really didn't want to imagine his demon having sex with Azura's demon -- that was wrong on **so** many levels. He shuddered, and heard Kyuubi's cruel laughter in his head.

"Ughhh…"

Sasuke rolled onto his side -- facing his mate, and sighed. "What is it Naru?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

Naruto shuddered again. "Kyuubi."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"He's being perverted," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

An elegant dark eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." He kissed Sasuke's forehead. Ignoring the perverted demon's tirade, Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his body, and snuggled into he blankets.

Sasuke sighed, and snuggled against Naruto's hard, warm body. He felt so much better, now that he was with his dobe. He closed his eyes -- drifting off into a deep slumber.

**

He was in a dark forest, surrounded by a thick fog. He didn't know why he was there, seeing as he'd just fallen asleep, but he knew where he was -- the Forest of Death -- this place held so many horrendous memories.

The boy heard a shrill scream, and a long howl of some kind of animal. Sasuke shivered, and rubbed his arms with his hands. He looked around the dark forest -- searching for the way out of the dark, haunting forest. Hoping that he would find the exit soon, the shinobi followed the scent of blood, and conflagration. Whoa, when had he gotten keen senses? Shaking his head, the shinobi followed the scent to the scene of complete destruction, and carnage. The village! Fire consumed the buildings, trees and even the _people_ were burning!

Fearing for his soul mate's life, the shinobi ran towards the carnage -- praying to the gods that his mate was still alive. His heart nearly stopped upon seeing the bloody, and broken bodies of his friends, comrades -- his _family_ -- seeing the lifeless eyes of his _family_ staring back at him. He shuddered.

He heard a sound -- a soft giggle -- a high pitched, childish giggle. It wasn't a _kind_ laugh -- no, it was a crazed cackle still quite _childish_. The sound came from the shinobi's left, and instinctively turned to face the noise. What he saw was disturbing, and the shinobi fought back the urge to vomit. A little boy with black hair, and piercing red eyes stared at him -- his face, and body covered in blood -- _human_ blood -- his ivory skin glimmered in the moonlight. The little boy's mouth was twisted into an atrocious smile -- sending shivers down the shinobi's back. The little boy was sitting on a pile of dead bodies -- a _human_ arm in his tiny hands -- a chunk was taken from the arm. A second passed -- the atrocious smile faded from his lips, and a small pout took its place. The little boy blinked -- the red in his eyes fading, and the shinobi found himself staring into the boy's cerulean eyes.

"_Mama?_" The voice was high pitched -- innocent. _"Ma… ma?"_

Sasuke woke with a start -- that dream was morbid, and unsettling. His eyes snapped open, and he blinked -- trying to get used to the darkness in the room. _Great_, it was still dark out. He glanced at the bedside table, and caught the flashing red numbers of the alarm clock -- it was three in the morning. Sasuke fought back the urge to vomit as he mulled over the dream -- what had the dream meant? Why did the boy call _him_ mama? Sasuke's eyes widened -- a soft gasp left his parted lips. Would _**his**_ baby destroy the village like he'd seen in his dream -- like the nine tailed fox had tried to do seventeen years before? Was this a premonition?

"Sa…ke?" Sasuke jumped upon hearing his voice.

"N-naruto?" his voice was no louder than a whisper, but he knew Naruto could hear him, and his voice quivered -- the Uchiha fought back the urge to cry.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto's arms wrapped around his mate almost instantly, and a deep purr came from his chest -- almost immediately calming the Uchiha down.

"N-nightmare…" he whispered, choking back sobs.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his body, and sighed. "Shh, its okay," he whispered softly into Sasuke's ear. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to be reminded of the terrifying dream he'd had, and he didn't want Naruto to know what he'd seen in his dream -- he didn't want Naruto to feel guilty about getting him pregnant. He knew Naruto _would_ be guilty -- that was just the way he was.

Naruto nodded. He wouldn't ask Sasuke about his dream yet, unless he was ready to talk about the dream. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's stomach -- not missing the way Sasuke trembled. Hm. He began to wonder what the dream was about -- why Sasuke was afraid of him. He'd have to talk to Sasuke in the morning, or when Sasuke felt ready enough to talk about the dream.

****

Sasuke woke up cranky the next morning. He usually didn't wake up chipper and bright, but that morning was particularly foul -- probably from the dream he'd had, and the lack of sleep.

He woke up hungry, and tired -- which made him all the crankier. Sasuke knew that he would soon be visited by morning sickness -- his new _best_ friend -- each one of these things made him crankier, the more he thought about it. Growling softly, the last of the Uchiha swung his legs over the bed, and stood. He padded towards the kitchen, feeling slightly irritated that Naruto wasn't in bed with him -- waiting for him. His irritation disappeared upon reaching the kitchen. His dobe was in the kitchen, with his back turned to the Uchiha -- making pancakes. Sasuke watched the blond haired ninja making food -- he'd thought that Naruto only knew how to make ramen.

"Naruto?"

Naruto knew Sasuke was behind him, but didn't turn around until Sasuke had called out to him. He grinned. "Good morning Starshine, the earth says, _hellooo_."

Say _what?_ He stared at Naruto impassively, uttering not one word. He wasn't amused in the slightest by Naruto's statement -- it actually irritated him, and crankier. He harrumphed, and moved towards the kitchen table -- sitting on a chair -- the furthest away from Naruto.

"I made you breakfast," Naruto said, turning to face the pancakes on the stove. "Breakfast in bed -- that's what I was planning to do for my preggers mate." Upon hearing this, Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't expected any of this out of his blond haired dobe.

"Gotta keep you, and the kit well fed." He turned the stove off, and placed the last piece of bacon on Sasuke's plate. He walked towards his mate with the plates in either hand, and upon reaching the table, placed the plates in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his mate questionably -- wasn't Naruto going to eat the food he'd made? He looked down at the plate -- Naruto had made a face using the eggs, and bacon. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's cute," he muttered, before looking at the other plate, and saw that there was a pile of pancakes.

"Thank you," He looked at Naruto. "But morning sickness."

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck. "Don't worry, I've got tea."

An elegant rose. "I'll still vomit."

Naruto laughed, and shook his head. "I mixed baa-chan's medicine with green tea." He sounded rather proud of himself. Upon seeing Sasuke's anxious look, he shook his head. "Its okay -- I asked Kyuubi before I mixed them together, and the giant furball said that it was perfectly safe for you and the kit."

Sasuke nodded, but frowned. He didn't really _like_ the demon inside of his husband, but he'd have to deal with it anyway, because they were married and expecting a child together. "Oh, okay." He picked his fork up, and began to eat his eggs.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked Naruto in between bites of his eggs.

"Already did, _dahling_." Naruto smiled again, and kissed Sasuke's forehead. He sighed softly, placing his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "When you're done with your breakfast, and after our bath, we're going to take a trip to baa-chan's office, and tell her about your pregnancy."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want anyone else to know, other than Azura, and maybe Sakura, but he knew that Tsunade could help him, -- even though Azura _was_ a medical ninja, she wasn't as knowledgeable in healing than Lady Tsunade. The fifth hokage would probably help them with his pregnancy and childbirth -- Sasuke shuddered at the thought of giving birth -- where would the baby come _out?_ Sasuke shook his head, and sighed. "Kay." He whispered.

Sasuke finished his breakfast, sipping his tea -- praying to the gods that he wouldn't vomit while eating the delicious breakfast. He hadn't had a breakfast like this since the Uchiha massacre. He thanked Naruto with a small kiss on the cheek, and moved towards the bathroom -- he wanted to have a bath. Naruto followed behind him, and Sasuke didn't really mind that Naruto was going to follow him into the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, Sasuke began to strip his clothes off -- watching from the corner of his eye Naruto. Said mate drew the tap, and ran the water -- making sure that the water was hot.

Sasuke stripped off his pants, and Naruto's shirt -- sliding into the waiting water. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. He heard Naruto step into the tub, but didn't say anything, or do anything -- he wasn't bothered with Naruto being in the bathtub with him. Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his body -- just holding the Uchiha heir. After about three minutes of just lying together, Naruto picked the sponge up, and began to wash his mate. Sasuke didn't complain, and let his mate take care of him.

*****

Tsunade was buried in a pile of paper work -- paperwork she'd left until that morning to actually complete. She was behind on her paperwork, and since learning of the threat against the village, she'd been contacting their allies -- Kumo, and Suna. Tsunade looked up upon hearing the door to her office open. It was Naruto and Sasuke _again._ What the hell did they want? She'd given Sasuke some medicine -- enough for a couple of days, so why were they in her office? She noted, upon looking at Sasuke, that he looked slightly better -- the dark circles under his eyes disappeared, and he looked healthier.

"Yes?"

Naruto grinned. He looked at the Uchiha heir. "Would you like to tell her, Sasu-teme?"

Sasuke sighed. "Sure," he looked at Tsunade. "I-I'm p-pregnant."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She didn't expect to hear this from the Uchiha -- _how_ could he be pregnant? They were both males, and _pregnancy_ only happened with women. How could this be -- was it perhaps because of the Kyuubi? She'd have to ask Azura's grandmother, Li-Na when she came that after noon. But right now, she had to think of something to say to the boys. "W-wow."

Tsunade took a deep breath. "This pregnancy won't be like the others -- I'm not sure what to tell you, but when Li-Na comes, we'll talk to her."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, panic written across his face. He didn't want anyone else to know, but Li-Na was a medical ninja -- specialized in demon healing, so she probably knew more than Tsunade on the subject of human-demon pregnancies.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's nose, and whispered, "Sh, its okay. She's going to help -- she'll be the last one to know until you're ready for the others to know." Sasuke sighed softly, but nodded.

"Are there any prenatal vitamins Sasuke needs to take?" Naruto asked, shocking both the other occupants in the room. Sasuke hadn't thought that Naruto knew anything about childbirth, or pregnancy. Naruto, sensing Sasuke's incredulity, smiled. "I know _something_ about pregnancy -- Azura muttered something about it while she was studying for her exams." He laughed. "She made me help her study."

"Oh," Sasuke whispered, nodding his head.

Tsunade nodded. "Ah, I remember that," She shook her head. "Well, yes, Naruto there are some prenatal vitamins." She took out a piece of paper, and began to scribble something on it. "Go down to the hospital's pharmacy -- I'm sure either Azura or Hinata would be there to give you your vitamins." She handed Naruto the sheet of paper.

"How did you find out Sasuke?"

The Uchiha stared at her impassively.

Tsunade sighed. Of course -- the Uchiha's pride was a factor. He would **never** admit to taking any test to determine his _pregnancy, _especially not a pregnancy test. "How many people know?"

Naruto shrugged, and looked at Sasuke. "Well, you know now, and I think Azura knows, right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded.

"I was planning to tell Sakura some time too -- if Azura already hasn't done so."

Tsunade nodded. "All right," she folded her hands on her desk. "I'll have Azura talk to you about the pregnancy, and help you through it."

Naruto nodded. He was fine with that -- Azura _was_ a good medical ninja, and he trusted her with his life -- he trusted her with his mate and kit's lives. He was sure Sasuke felt the same way. "That sounds good."

Sasuke frowned. "What about the council?" Sasuke didn't want to deal with the council during his pregnancy, but he knew he would probably have to deal with them as soon as he started showing.

"If they start anything, I'll be behind you two, and defend you." She didn't like the council, and as hokage, she'd do anything to protect the Uchiha heir, and Naruto from the council's prissiness.

Sasuke nodded, feeling slightly better about having the hokage back them up. "Nartuo, I'm going to find Azura," he ignored Naruto's look. "I can do it myself." He turned. He really didn't want Naruto to follow him all the time -- although, he'd heard that foxes are very protective over their mates.

Naruto growled softly. He didn't want Sasuke to be out of his sight, but Sasuke wanted to go alone, so he'd have to let Sasuke have his way. He _was_ a shinobi after all, and being a shinobi, he was extremely strong -- he knew how to defend himself from enemies. Plus, they were in the village -- he doubted anyone in the village would want to, or even _think_ about attacking the Uchiha. Naruto watched as Sasuke walked out of the office, before turning to talk to the fifth hokage.

***

Azura's day at the hospital wasn't always busy, but today was an exception -- it was busy as hell! She had already had six physicals, three surgeries, and seven regular check ups. Not to mention all the injured people she had to heal! And now, she was stuck in the pharmacy, handing out medicine to the villagers who had prescriptions. She noted that it was probably compensation for being away from the village so long. Azura raised her head, upon hearing the small bell _ding_ -- calling her attention. Sasuke was standing in front of the counter -- a small scowl etched into his face.

"Hello Sasuke." She smiled, and took the small sheet of paper from his extended arm. She read over the notes, and an eyebrow rose. Ah, prenatal vitamins, and a little note from Tsunade herself -- according to the note, she was to be the one who gave Sasuke physicals, blood tests, and all those _fun_ things.

Sasuke's scowl deepened. "Just don't say anything, or let anyone read the note" He muttered. He didn't want people in the hospital to read the note, and find out that he was pregnant -- or even _having_ a child.

Azura placed her hand on her heart. "Okay Sasuke, I wont." She laughed softly, and strode to the back of the room -- looking for the vitamins for the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke tapped his feet impatiently. He didn't like being in the hospital, and he definitely didn't like the fact that he was waiting for _pregnancy_ vitamins in a place where many people would recognize him, and they'd probably end up asking why he was waiting for medicine. Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes -- his thoughts involuntarily returning to the dream he'd had the night before, and the council. If they found out about him being pregnant, wouldn't they fear the child would be a monster like the father, and try to destroy the village? Even though he'd just found out he was pregnant, he and the child shared a bond, and he knew he couldn't get rid of it, because it was _his_ child -- his and _Naruto's._ If the council forced him get rid of the fetus, Naruto would not only be devastated, but also go insane, and try to kill the village elders -- destroying the village as he did so. Sasuke knew it _could_ come to that, and he wanted to prevent it at all costs -- even if it meant the two of them forsaking the village.

"Sasuke," Azura said softly. Sasuke opened his eyes, and looked at the smiling medical kunoichi. She had a small brown bag in her hand --- probably the vitamins he'd need to take for the duration of the pregnancy.

"Thank you," he said as she handing the paper bag to him.

"You're welcome Sasuke." She paused, resting her chin on her hand. "We should do lunch later -- team seven, sans Kakashi-sensei." Her eyes twinkled.

Sasuke nodded. He'd wanted to catch up with his teammates, and friends -- and maybe talk about the baby arrangements. Kakashi would find out about the pregnancy when he came back from his mission, Sasuke decided. "I'll talk to Naruto." He smiled, and Azura, upon watching Sasuke carefully, noted that he _was_ glowing.

"Take care Sasuke."

Sasuke's trip back to the Uchiha complex had been a long one -- he'd tried to avoid the major streets, so people -- mostly his fan girls -- he shuddered, wouldn't find him. He reached the Uchiha manor half an hour later, and was extremely tired -- wanting nothing more than to put his feet up, and rest. And of course, Naruto was waiting for his mate. Upon hearing the boy enter their home, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke -- and purred. He was happy that his mate was here now -- though he knew Sasuke was safe; Naruto was still worried about him.

"Hey Sasu-kun." Naruto purred. "How was it?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine," he said, tiredly. "I invited Azura and Sakura over for lunch."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Feeling friendly?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He shrugged out of Naruto's grasp, and padded towards the bedroom. "I'm going to take a nap -- I'm tired."

Naruto laughed as he watched his mate walk away. He ignored the demon's perverted tirate about how he should follow the boy, and mount him. Sure he _wanted_ to mount the boy, but he didn't want to have sex with the boy until he was ready. He hummed as he walked towards the kitchen -- to cook for the lunch with the girls.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Li-Na is the best medical ninja in Kumo -- the village hidden in the clouds. She specializes in demon healing, but is very good in the human healing. She is a big part of the village's history, and founding -- well, her clan is. She trained Azura, and Azura is going to train Sakura. Though Azura is a good medical ninja, she isn't as good as her grandmother and Tsunade -- she's still training, and she too is going to be specializing in demon healing, so _she_ will be taking care of Sasuke, **Not** Tsunade. She **and** Sakura.

**Review please.**


	4. Quick AN and Poll

**Quick A/N;**

I'm SO sorry about the delay. I've just been extremely busy with schoolwork, and graduation. The next chapter will come out very soon, I promise.

**Quick Poll.**

Who do you want Azura and Sakura to be paired with?

_Azura:_

Sakura

Neji

Shino

Kakashi

Male OC

Gaara

Gai

Lee

Temari

Female OC

other

_Sakura:_

Azura

Lee

Gai

Temari

Female OC

Neji

Shino

Chouji

Shikamaru

Kakashi

Male OC

Gaara

Or other

**Voting will End this Saturday.**

Thank you for Voting! And the next chapter will be up by the end of the week!


	5. Lunch Date

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay! I've been swamped with schoolwork, and I've recently gotten into the Bleach Fandom, (blame my classmates) so I've been writing some pieces for that fandom. I do hope you forgive me.

**Chapter IV: Lunch Date.**

Two hours later found Sasuke sitting at the small kitchen table, watching Naruto put finishing touches on the meal he'd been preparing while Sasuke was slumbering. He glanced at the figure of his housemate, wondering what life would be like when he had this child. Raising this child would be a challenge, but Sasuke believed he and Naruto could step up to the challenge, they were ninja, and they could handle anything thrown in their way. Though he felt they were too young to become parents, he knew they could raise their children well…

A movement to the edge of the kitchen table caught his eye as Naruto came towards him, with a bright smile on his face.

Glancing at the table, he realized that he could quite possibly get used to Naruto living with him. Sasuke glanced at the clock, realizing that the girls would be joining them soon, and that Naruto hadn't changed out of his food messy clothes. "Naruto, go change," he said, wiping some flour from Naruto's cheek.

A small smile graced Naruto's lips, as he did what he was told. As he moved towards the bedroom, he wondered what life would be like living with Sasuke, and what life would be like when Sasuke had the child. He wanted to give his child a better childhood than either he or Sasuke had. They'd have to talk about this when the girls left, though. He wasn't sure if he wanted the girls to be there during their discussion.

.

.

.

Sakura stood, waiting for Azura to catch up. Auzra had been running late, which was unlike her, for Azura was almost always on time to everything. She wondered what the reasoning for her tardiness was.

Sakura couldn't wait to see both Sasuke and Naruto, and talk about the baby. She was quite surprised when Azura informed her they would be eating lunch with Naruto and Sasuke. What she was worried about was what other people would say about their situation once they found out. Sasuke was the only heir of the Uchiha clan, and Naruto was the nine tailed fox's host body – would they be against the union, would they want Sasuke to terminate the child? If that was the case, Sakura knew where her loyalty stood – with her teammates.

Azura walked briskly towards Sasuke's childhood home, with a small parcel nestled under her arm. The parcel was something she'd picked up from her grandmother's home, in it were herbs for Sasuke's pregnancy.

She spotted Sakura waiting in front of Saskue's childhood home, a small smile etched into her features. Azura had told Sakura not to worry about bringing anything to the lunch date, or whatever she wanted to call it, because she had everything they needed.

"You're late," Sakura said as Azura stepped into pace next to her. She noticed the parcel underneath Azura's arm, "What's that?" She was curious to know what could be in the parcel.

Azura laughed. "Just some herbs for Sasuke and the baby."

Sakura nodded her head, before turning her head towards the door of the Uchiha manor. She hadn't been inside the manor, and couldn't wait to tell her friends about what was inside the great Uchiha manor.

She sighed softly, and knocked on the door. While she was waiting for either Naruto or Sasuke to open the door, Sakura started thinking about what they would tell their friends if they asked what was going on between their teammates. It was no secret that they were married, but the baby would be a well-guarded secret. Ino would kill to know the details; of course, she'd probably end up being the first person Sakura would tell.

"The door is open," Naruto's voice chimed, inviting the girls into the apartment.

Sakura took a deep breath, looked at Azura before she opened the door, and stepped through the threshold.

.

The Manor was very much the Uchiha's style extremely luxurious. Sakura couldn't help but gasp – it was beautiful. The room she and Azura were escorted into by Naruto was incredible. The room was a lofty space, its walls decorated in great detail – the walls were a shade of moss green, interspersed with yellow chiffon, and Vegas gold vines. The furniture included a Mahogany chair, with yellow chiffon cushions, a small bookshelf, a beautiful wood coffee table, where the tea and finger foods were arranged. Two loveseats, in a lovely shade of cream accented the already beautiful room.

Sakura was sure that it was his mother who had designed the room, and possibly the entire mansion. She wished she were Sasuke's love, so she could live in this house with him, she was disappointed, yes, and even though she wouldn't live in this house, she would still be invited over, because of the bond they shared.

She sat down on the loveseat opposite Sasuke and Naruto. From the corner of her eye, she saw Azura move towards the couch.

Azura placed the small parcel onto the small coffee table. "Grandma sent some herbs for you, Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, smiling. "Thank you Azura."

"They'll help with the morning sickness," Azura let a pause hang before continuing. "Grandmère said they'd help with the development of the baby, providing nutrients, more than the pre-natal vitamins. She says mixing them with your morning tea, or making a salad with the herbs would be the best ways to digest the herbs."

"Tell your grandmother thank you for me, will you?"

"Of course Sasuke." Azura smiled as Naruto began to pour the girls their tea. She noticed that Sasuke had a certain glow to him – from the baby, maybe, but maybe because he was happy now that he was going to restore the great Uchiha clan.

A soft smile graced her lips. She believed they would make amazing parents, no matter what anyone thought. Sure, they would be the first of the Rookies to settle down, and have children – and were young, but they would most definitely do an amazing job raising their family.

"I have a question," Sakura stated, nervously. They would have to talk about the council soon, she knew, Azura knew, and the boys probably knew that they'd have to talk about what could happen if the Council rejected their relationship and if they decided to terminate the pregnancy because they thought it was too dangerous to be kept alive.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I'm happy for you, this baby is a surprise, albeit a good surprise. I'm certain the other rookies would be happy, too, but what about the council? Once they learn of this, I'm not sure what they would do." She noticed that Naruto's hands were clenched, and Sasuke had paled quite visibly.

Azura nodded, coming to Sakura's aid, "She's right. We need to discuss what we will do once they find out," She paused. "Hopefully they don't find out until later on in the pregnancy, at that point, there wouldn't be anything they could do."

Naruto growled, "Fuck them. If they try to touch my mate, or my child, I'll kill them." By the time he finished speaking, he was shaking visibly.

Sasuke scowled, his grip on the edge of the couch tightened. From the corner of her eye, she saw Azura move towards him, and wrap her arm around his shaking body. Immediately, she felt bad about bringing this subject up, but they needed to talk about what could happen if the council found out.

"I know this is a hard subject, but they could find out soon."

Kyuubi stretched, and opened his mouth to yawn. **/Pink slut is right. If those puny humans get word of your mating, and of Sasuke's situation, they will try to do something./ **

Naruto growled softly, _'I'll murder them if they come within three feet of my mate, and child.'_

/I'll kill them myself./

Naruto snarled, his eyes flickering from purple to red, his claws and fangs elongated during his talk with Kyuubi. The more he spoke, the angrier he became. He didn't notice Sakura staring at him with wide eyes, or Sasuke's voice calling out to him – or even that Sasuke was frightened of him.

"Naruto," Azura said, noticing the changes of their former teammate. She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, flinching upon feeling the intense chakra building up within her best friend. She looked at Sakura, and sighed – perhaps bringing up the council members was not a good idea after all.

"Sorry I brought it up…" Sakura said. She frowned, looking down at her feet, she felt terrible about bringing this up – she didn't realize that this would be his reaction to the question. A soft sigh escaped her lips, she was busy thinking about how she had messed up, that she didn't notice Sasuke move towards her, and wrap his arm around her.

"Hey, its not your fault," He stated, "You're right – we do need to talk about it. Don't take it personally, okay?"

Sakura sniffled. "Okay," She looked at Sasuke. "I'll stand up for you, no matter what. You're my teammates, and you're my family – my friends."

A soft smile graced Sasuke's lips. "Thank you Sakura, its good to know you'll be on our side." A sigh escaped his lips, "I'd better calm him down. Why don't you and Azura go to the kitchen – there is food."

Sakura nodded, she saw Azura move towards the doorway. She felt slightly better about the entire thing,

.

.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm, wincing as the red chakra spilled out of Naruto. He was scared shitless, and he didn't know what would happen if Naruto lost control – he wasn't sure if Naruto would listen to him, but it was definitely worth a try.

"Naruto," he murmured. "It's going to be okay."

**/Kit, your mate needs you, /** Kyuubi said, staring at his host with his bright red eyes.

Naruto shook his head, shaking the Kyuubi from his system. As the haze cleared from his eyes, he noticed that he and Sasuke were the only two left in the room. Suddenly, a wave of embarrassment washed over him, and he felt bad about his reaction – he knew Sakura was only trying to help, and he'd lost control.

"Sorry," he said, his voice small. He truly was sorry about his reaction. "Are the girls…?"

"They're in the kitchen," Sasuke stated, moving away from Naruto, and sitting in a chair opposite Naruto. He took a deep breath, which was shaky, and looked at his teammate. They needed to talk about what had just happened, before they joined the girls.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know it was a short chapter, but the next chapters will be longer. Fanart is much welcomed! If you'd like to draw, paint or even write anything, feel free to do so! I'll be more than happy.

THANK YOU for all the reviews, and kind words about this story.

**Continue to Review please**.

Reviews make me happy, and will make me update faster.

And thank you to all those who voted!

**CONTINUE voting!**


End file.
